toaru_majutsu_no_index_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakai Kahori
is a character from A Certain Magical Divinity. She's a physical education teacher at Eiri High School and is one of the teachers that Yumi Naoko has, the latter of whom often gets on Kahori's nerve. Kahori is also a member of Academy City's Security Bureau and is tasked with protecting the city from domestic threats. Appearance Sakai Kahori is a tall woman with light brown skin, long silver hair, and gold eyes. She's usually seen wearing a red gym shirt with yellow line markings along with a towel to dry off after gym. When teaching swim class, she wears a black one-piece bikini and a pink and white jacket. Her normal gym clothes are still worn, even when reporting to the bureau and is rarely seen without them. Whenever she's deployed to a potential combat zone, she dawns a dark purple pilot suit that covers the upper parts of her body. Personality Sakai Kahori is a no nonsense kind of woman and takes her job very seriously. She has her students work out until they reach their main objective and often pushes them to the limit. She's essentially the ideal gym teacher in that regard but, she also tries to make sure that her students aren't too worn out and aren't exhausted to the point of being unable to participate in gym. During her undercover activities, she also takes her job seriously and constantly monitors the security cameras and footage to make sure that the school is safe. Despite this, however, Kahori is a rival towards Yumi Naoko and often clashes with her in childish games. She teases Yumi constantly and tends to get annoyed by her. After finding out that Yumi has the Will Master, Kahori took her rivalry more seriously and sought to capture Yumi to protect Academy City. When she isn't working, Kahori is a very lazy and slacker type of girl often doing nothing at home and will strip down as well. This stems from her time as a model and often poses in front of mirrors when alone and admires that she wears, especially swimwear and lingerie, and admires herself and often misses her time as a model but, she knows that she has more serious responsibilities and also knows how the model industry wasn't something she was willing to be a part of. Despite taking her work seriously however, she frequently showcases her laziness and carelessness numerous times while on duty but are usually minor and don't cost Kahori her job. Examples include that sometimes when she's called into duty, Kahori is teaching swim class and she'll head down to her post in her bikini only wearing a light jacket and even then she'll take it off during meetings. Her excuse is that she'll save time heading back up and it's usually accepted because Kahori often teaches swimming all day at work. When she captured Yumi, she wore her bikini and showed off in a nearby mirror. Her recklessness is minor but it's often does as a means of flirting with her male co-workers which does actually work in secret despite them not showing it. Background Not much is known about Sakai Kahori other than that she grew up in Tokyo, Japan and was always near Academy City. When she was 19, she became a fashion model and loved it but left at one point due to frustration with the industry. After leaving, she eventually enrolled in Academy City and became a teacher not long after. Upon meeting Yumi, the two developed a friendly rivalry and it continues to this day. Chronology Black Hand Arc Sakai Kahori appears sometime after the members of GROUP had infiltrated an Anti-Skill facility and stole intel relating to an unknown research project simply known as Project Black Hand. She appears in a Juggernaut and tries to intercept the GROUP operatives but, they end up getting away and cover up their tracks. The facility's destruction is blamed on a malfunction with the fuel systems and an overload in the system to cover up the fact that a secret military project was being conducted behind closed doors. Will Master Arc In the month leading up to the Daihaseisai festival, Kahori is seen teaching the various students on Eiri High School in preparation for the event and is seen training them to the best of their abilities. She dukes it out with Yumi for a little bit but, it's all friendly. After the gym, she heads down to a secret facility where it's actually a base for the Academy City Security Bureau, a counter-terrorist security organization in Academy City. Kahori has been monitoring the school along with her team since the Black Hand Incident and has the callsign of Blue Phoenix. While looking through the reports and footage, she notices Yumi doing odd motions and has various students do whatever she says upon close analyzation of the security footage. After analyzing the footage, she saw a pattern of Yumi doing the same motions in front of people and the same results, they follow through regardless of how obscure the order may be. As a result, Kahori kept a closer eye on Yumi believing that she had some secret esper power or a hypnosis device. Kahori eventually met with an unknown informant simply known as "Black Phoenix" who gave her information revealing that Yumi was brainwashing people and it was causing damage across Academy City and could potentially destabilize domestic security if not stopped. Her Will Master, however, was reported as a secret esper power developed as a result of illegal underground scientists working for the Luminous Path as a means of keeping magic a secret from Academy City and Kahori acted. After gym class, Kahori called in Yumi after she completed her swimming class for the day when she was showed the footage. Kahori had footage of Yumi brainwashing someone and said that she knew what she was doing. Before Yumi could act, however, Kahori covered her mouth and brought Yumi to the bureau base beneath Eiri High School. After getting there, Yumi was bound and gagged by Kahori who had her tied to a chair and mocked her before looking at the monitors and noticing that all other agents were offline. She walked over to Yumi who was tied up to a chair and tightened both her ropes and her gag as a means of keeping her silent and planned on handing her over to the authorities. While waiting, however, another agent, Kubo Ryushi, showed up and pointed his gun at Kahori. Kahori was shocked and realized that Kubo was brainwashed before she was subdued and captured. Minutes later, Yumi had the facility in her hands, Kahori was now her captive and was tied up, bound, and gagged to the same chair that Yumi was in. Ryushi was ordered to leave and make sure that any agents that were't controlled by Yumi didn't return while Yumi teased and taunted Kahori mocking her while her gag muffled her screams and reduced her to a hostage of a high school student which embarrassed Kahori. Yumi proceeds to look at the monitors for a little bit before going over to Kahori where she tightened her binds and gag as a way to mock Kahori and then proceded used her Will Master on Kahori to control her and make sure that she's out of her way and is a puppet that she can use. Quotes *(To Yumi after finding out about Will Master) "I've seen what you've done and known what you can and have been doing. I'm impressed". *(To Yumi after capturing and gagging her) "Must be difficult knowing that such a simple method can negate your entire power." *(To Yumi after realizing that her agents are offline) "Nice job I'll admire. You've gotten my whole team to ignore you". *(To Yumi in a mocking manner) "I love the quiet you, you're so peaceful in this state". *(Internally after being captured) "Great, now I'm some puppet master girl's hostage". Gallery Villetta Nu bikini.jpg|Kahori in her bikini Villetta Nu swimsuit.jpg|Kahori calling for Yumi Villlllll.jpg|Kahori confused over reports Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Science Side Characters Category:Academy City Faculty and Staff Category:Espers Category:Level 0 Espers Category:Japanese Characters